


Red Rose

by eL27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Basketball, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Crack Relationships, High School, M/M, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Rare Pairings, Top Aomine Daiki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: awalnya, lagi capek-capeknya habis revisi laporan magang. Karena walau capek tapi belum ngantuk, jadi iseng buka file-file cerita jaman dulu—jaman behulak—nemu file terbengkalai ini. yaudah deh rombak aja buat jadi cerita baru. Gini deh hasilnya :”)warning! sebagian besar OOC mungkin, semoga tidak kecewa dengan karakternya :”)





	Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> awalnya, lagi capek-capeknya habis revisi laporan magang. Karena walau capek tapi belum ngantuk, jadi iseng buka file-file cerita jaman dulu—jaman behulak—nemu file terbengkalai ini. yaudah deh rombak aja buat jadi cerita baru. Gini deh hasilnya :”)
> 
>  
> 
> warning! sebagian besar OOC mungkin, semoga tidak kecewa dengan karakternya :”)

Tanganku bergerak meraih mawar merah yang berada di dalam lokerku. Beberapa hari ini aku sering menemukan mawar merah di dalam lokerku, dan selalu sama! Tidak ada nama pengirim mawar merah itu. Hanya ada kartu ucapan seperti biasa.

Awalnya aku merasa aneh. Namun, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat mawar merah yang berada dalam genggamanku saat ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa pengirim dari mawar merah ini, tapi aku cukup senang karena dia tahu apa yang aku sukai. Mawar merah.

“Hei!” sapa seseorang menepuk pundak kananku. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya—atau Tetsuya biasa aku memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut baby blue dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu datar itu adalah sahabatku. Tetsuya melirik pada bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku.

“Ada apa, Tetsuya?” tanyaku pada Tetsuya.

“Mawar lagi?” tanya Tetsuya.

Aku hanya mengganguk mengiyakan. “Ya, dan masih tanpa nama pengirimnya,” jawabku.

“Sejujurnya, Akashi-kun. Aku penasaran siapa yang sering memberimu bunga mawar merah seperti ini,” ucap Tetsuya.

“Bukan hanya kau, Tetsuya. Aku pun penasaran,” ucapku.

Tetsuya terdiam. “Oh ya! Akashi-kun tahu anak baru yang sangat menyebalkan itu?” tanya Tetsuya kemudian.

Aku mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti. “Siapa?” tanyaku.

Tetsuya sedikit berdecak sebal. “Pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Aomine Daiki. Dia yang mendaftar menjadi anggota klub basket itu,” jelas Tetsuya.

Aomine Daiki? Anak baru itu? Ah ya! Aku tahu. Aomine Daiki adalah siswa baru yang pindah ke sekolah kami beberapa minggu lalu. Menurutku dia adalah anak yang berbakat dalam hal olahraga khususnya basket, namun menyebalkan dan sering membuat onar dengan anggota klub basket lain, dan jangan lupakan perkataannya yang kadang membuat orang lain emosi.

“Eh! Kenapa Akashi-kun melamun, sih?” tanya Tetsuya menyikut tanganku.

Aku tersentak kaget merasakan sikutan Tetsuya. “Ah ya! Anak itu?” tanyaku pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ya. Jika aku tidak salah, Aomine-kun akhir-akhir ini sering memperhatikanmu, Akashi-kun,” ucap Tetsuya.

Aku terdiam, kemudian terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. “Tidak mungkin, Tetsuya!” sangkalku. “Lagi pula, untuk apa dia memperhatikanku? Kami sama-sama laki-laki,” ucap masih terkekeh pelan.

“Aku serius, Akashi-kun,” ucap Tetsuya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

“Ya ya ya… terserah Tetsuya saja berkata apa. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, oke! Sampai jumap setelah pulang sekolah nanti, Tetsuya,” ucapku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya.

 

***

 

Pandanganku meneliti ke seluruh isi kantin sekolah. Penuh, hanya itu yang terlihat. Jika seperti ini, aku harus makan siang di mana? Aku menghembuskan napas pelan, berniat keluar dari kantin sekolah sebelum matanya menangkap seseorang yang menyita perhatianku.

Mataku menatap pada satu tempat di pojok kantin. Itu Aomine Daiki, dan tentu saja saat ini dia sedang sendiri. Aku menghela napas. Mungkin untuk saat ini aku akan bergabung dengannya untuk menghabiskan makan siangku kali ini.

“Uhm... ano... Aomine-san, Apa aku bisa duduk di sini? Semua meja terlihat sudah penuh,” ucapku ketika sudah berada didekat mejanya.

Daiki mendongak dan menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk samar. Aku sedikit menghembuskan napas malas sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan bokongku duduk tepat di depannya.

 

“Apa Aomine-kun tidak bersama dengan teman-temanmu?” tanyaku beberapa saat setelah makan siangku selesai.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Daiki menatapku dengan manik mata navynya.

“Namaku Akashi Seijuro. Namamu Aomine Daiki, murid baru itu, bukan?” tanyaku.

Daiki mengangguk dan menatapku tajam. “Ya ya ya. Aku tahu siapa kau, tuan-kapten-tim-basket,” ucap Daiki. “Jadi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?” tanya Daiki lagi.

“Ah? Aku? Aku hanya heran saja, tumben saja melihatmu sendiri, tidak bersama teman-temanmu. Shintaro dan yang lainnya, mungkin,” ucapku.

Daiki hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. “Tapi sayang, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka saat ini,” ucap Daiki yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan meja kami.

 

 

***

 

 

Semilir angin menerbangan poni rambutku yang sedikit menutupi mataku.Aku duduk di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah dengan beberapa buku bacaan yang sengaja aku bawa.

“Aku pikir tuan muda ini suka bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?” Sebuah suara terdengar tiba-tiba. Aku segera menoleh ke samping kananku, dan mendapati Daiki yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

“Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri dan membaca,” jawabku.

“Hanya melihat apa yang kau bawa, semua orang tahu kau sedang membaca,” ucap Daiki.

Aku mendengus kecil. Pantas saja pemuda dim ini dijuluki menyebalkan. Berbicara dengannya saja kadang sudah membuat sebal sendiri. Hening. Aku kembali fokus dengan buku yang sedang aku baca, sedangkan Daiki sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Aku tediam. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Mawar merah itu. Tetsuya bilang Daiki sering memperhatikanku, apa mungkin Daiki yang mengirimku mawar merah itu?

“Hei, Aomine-kun. Apa Aomine-kun tahu mengenai mawar merah yang sering aku temukan di lokerku?” tanyaku.

Daiki terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng. “Mawar apa?” tanya Daiki.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Jadi bukan Daiki, ya? “Ahh, tidak! Temanku, Tetsuya bilang Aomine-kun sering memperhatikanku. Yah, walaupun aku juga heran untuk apa, karena kita sesama laki-laki. Aku bertanya barang kali Aomine-kun tahu tentang mawar merah itu,” jelasku.

Daiki terkekeh, membuatku semakin heran bercampur kesal. Bisakah dia serius sedikit!

“Aku serius, Aomine-kun!” tukasku malas.

“Aku juga,” ucap Daiki, dan kembali terkekeh.

“Kau menyebalkan!” tukasku ketus kemudian bernjak pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengemas semua barang yang aku bawa.

 

 

***

 

 

Hari ini, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan bunga mawar merah itu lagi dalam lokerku. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim bunga mawar ini untukku? Bagaimana dia meletakkan mawar merah ke dalam lokerku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu kapan ia meletakkan mawar ini dalam lokerku.

Aku kembali memasukkan mawar itu ke dalam lokerku dan menutup pintu loker. Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat Daiki yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu lokerku.

“Kau mengagetkanku, Aomine-kun!” tukasku mendengus.

“Jadi itu mawar merah yang kau maksud?” tanya Daiki.

“Ya. Apa ini pemberianmu?” tanyaku.

Dia mengangangkat bahu tidak peduli. “Bukan,” jawabnya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi kepergiannya. Aku heran dengan Daiki, kenapa sejak insiden kami makan bersama di kantin waktu itu, Daiki jadi lebih sering menyapa atau berbicara padaku. Bukan terlalu membanggakan diri atau apa, tapi maksudku… kenapa tidak dengan murid yang lain?

“Ckck! Akashi-kun… kau kebiasaan, pagi-pagi sudah melamun!” decak heran Tetsuya yang sudah ada di sampingku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

“Ah, Tetsuya, apa kau yakin Daiki sering memperhatikanku?” tanyaku.

“Tentu saja. Aku sering melihatnya diam-diam melihatmu setiap di kelas,” ucap Tetsuya.

 “Tapi setiap aku bertanya tentang mawar ini… Daiki selalu menghindar dan mengatakan jika dia tidak tahu,” ucapku.

Tetsuya memukul kepalaku pelan dengan tumpukan buku yang ada di tangannya. “Tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya! Dia tidak mau jika rahasianya ketahuan, bodoh!” cibir Tetsuya. Aku mendengus, berani sekali Tetsuya mengataiku bodoh.

Namun memang jika dipikir lagi, apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya ada benarnya juga. Semua orang pasti tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar oleh orang lain.

“Ckck! Sudah! Ayo masuk kelas. Kau ini kebiasaan sekali melamun!” ucap Tetsuya menarik tanganku menuju kelasku pagi ini.

 

 

***

 

Aku berdecak kesal. Sedari tadi aku berdiri di halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku, namun sejak tadi pula tidak ada bus maupun taksi yang lewat di depanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar decitan ban yang beradu dengan aspal jalanan berhenti tepat di depanku.

“Butuh tumpangan, Sei?” tanya Daiki. Yap, Daiki –lah pemilik ban mobil yang berhenti di depanku tadi. Dan sejak kapan dia sok akrab memanggilku dengan nama depanku?

Aku hanya menatapnya heran. Sedang apa pula dia di sini? Bukankah sekolah sudah selesai siang tadi karena rapat guru mendadak dan kegiatan klub juga sepakat ditiadakan? Sekarang saja sudah hampir sore dan dia masih ada di sekitar sini.

“Bagaimana? Butuh tumpangan atau tidak? Percuma saja menunggu bus atau taksi!” tukasnya. “Lihat… ini sudah sore dan sedikit mendung,” ucap Daiki kemudian.

“Apa aku bisa percaya kau akan mengantarku pulang dengan selamat sampai rumahku?” tanyaku sarkastik.

Daiki mendesah pelan. “Jadi, bagaimana? Kau ingin ikut atau tetap tinggal dan menunggu preman-preman itu mengahampirimu?” tanya Daiki menunjuk segerombolan pria yang tak jauh dari tempatku.

Aku begidik ngeri melihat tampang preman-preman itu yang menurutku sangat… hmmm—menyeramkan. Dan sejak kapan ada preman di situ?

“Ya. Baiklah,” ucapku kalah kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Daiki.

 

***

 

 

Aku berdecak sebal. Sudah aku duga! Daiki tidak mungkin membawaku langsung pulang ke rumah. Melainkan membawaku ke pusat perbelanjaan besar ini lebih dulu.

“Kenapa mengajakku kemari?” tanyaku malas.

“Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa majalah . Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?” tanya Daiki.

Aku mendengus. “Bukan begitu. Tapi aku tidak mau nanti ayahku khawatir denganku jika aku belum sampai di rumah,” balasku.

“Tenang saja. Ayahmu tidak akan marah. Sudah ayo! Kita masuk!” ajak Daiki yang langsung menggandeng tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi tanganku yang digandeng oleh Daiki. Aduh! Ada apa dengan diriku. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup begini. Genggaman tangan Daiki sangat erat, seakan takut jika aku tersesat atau hilang.

“Kenapa?” tanya Daiki yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti, membuatku tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya.

“Aduh! Kalau ingin berhenti bilang-bilang!” sungutku.

Daiki tidak menanggapi ucapanku. “Kenapa kau menatap tanganku begitu?” tanya Daiki.

Aku mengerjap. Ya mapun! Apa yang harus aku katakan?

“Tidak. Tidak apa!” sangkalku.

“Ya sudah! Ayo! Sebelum toko majalah itu tutup dan langit bertambah gelap!” ajak Daiki kembali menarik tanganku agar mengikuti dirinya.

 

***

 

 

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang,” ucapku sebelum aku turun dari mobil sport milik Daiki.

“Sama-sama,” balas Daiki. “Sudah sana masuk. Sebelum ayahmu semakin khawatir padamu!” suruh Daiki.

Aku segera membuka pintu mobil untuk segera turun. Namun, belum sempat aku turun… Daiki kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku, alhasil aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil Daiki.

“Ada apa?” tanyaku.

Daiki terlihat menghela napas panjang. “Apa… apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat?” tanya Daiki.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yanga Daiki tanyakan barusan. Dia bilang apa? Memang apa yang harus aku ingat?

“Ingat apa?” tanyaku heran.

“Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan! Masuklah!” suruh Daiki. Aku mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil Daiki.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Daiki tanyakan tadi. Memang ada yang aku lupa? Kenapa Daiki bertanya seperti itu?

“Seijuro!” panggil Daiki. Lagi. Dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

“Apa?” tanyaku melongok kedalam mobil Daiki.

“Good night, sweety!”

Aku terdiam. Masih memandangi mobil Daiki yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Tadi dia memanggilku apa? Sweety? Sejak kapan dia mempunyai nama panggilan seperti itu untukku?

Tapi… kenapa sepertinya panggilan itu tidak asing untukku? Aku meremas rambutku. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalaku berdenyut-denyut seperti ini? Ini sangat menyakitkan.

“SEIJURO!!”

Samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengar suara ayah yang berlari ke arahku. Semua itu masih terasa, sebelum akhirnya… aku hanya bisa merasakan kelopak matanya tertutup dan gelap menyambutku.

 

***

 

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Hal pertama yang aku lihat kala mataku sepenuhnya terbuka… adalah, oi! Bukankah ini kamarku!

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku melirik jam weker yang sudah ada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Pukul enam pagi. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan mencoba berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meskipun aku merasakan pusing yang luar biasa mendera kepalaku.

“Aduh!” aku mengerang kesakitan kala bokongku tepat mendarat di atas lantai marmer kamarku.

“Seijuro… kau baik-baik saja, nak?” tanya ayah khawatir.

“Ya, Ayah. Aku hanya terpeleset,” balasku.

“Kau yakin?” tanya ayah yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapanku.

“Ya, Ayah,” jawabku.

“Ayo ayah bantu kau berdiri,” ucap ayah kemudian membantuku berdiri. “Kau yakin akan berangkat sekolah hari ini?” tanya ayah lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. “Iya, Ayah. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok,” ucapku.

Ayah hanya bisa diam kemudian menghembuskan napas pasrah dan mengangguk setelah membantuku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 

***

 

Aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju lokerku. Astaga! Jika saja aku tidak jatuh tadi pagi, aku pasti tak perlu berjalan tersaruk-saruk seperti ini.

“Ada apa dengan kakimu?” tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Daiki yang sedang melihat kakiku yang terkilir dengan tatapan heran.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawabku singkat.

“Sebaiknya kau cepat! Kau tidak lihat sekarang pukul berapa? Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai,” ucap Daiki.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa? Lima menit lagi? Haha gila! Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tanganku.

Oh! Ya ampun! Benar yang Daiki bilang. Kelas lima menit lagi akan dimulai, sedangkan aku masih belum mengambil buku dalam lokerku.

“Naiklah!” suruh Daiki yang sudah berjongkok di depanku. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat Daiki.  
Aku lihat Daiki berdecak kesal melihatku hanya diam dan tidak menuruti perintahnya.

“Heh! Apa kau yakin bisa sampai di kelas tepat waktu jika berjalan saja kesusahan?” tanya Daiki sarkastis. “Ayo cepat naik!” perintah Daiki lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan naik ke punggung Daiki. Apa yang Daiki katakan memang ada benarnya juga. Aku tidak mungkin bisa sampai di kelas tepat waktu jika keadaanku yang pincang seperti ini.

 

***

 

Beberapa hari kemudian,

 

 

Aku mendesah kecewa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak lagi mendapatkan kiriman bunga mawar merah itu lagi dalam lokerku. Kemana pengirim bunga itu? Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?

Beberapa hari ini aku juga tidak melihat Daiki di sekolah. Kemana juga anak itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini? Aku jadi berpikir, apa jangan-jangan bunga mawar itu memang dari Daiki?

Aku segera menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin! Daiki sendiri yang bilang dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mawar merah itu. Aduh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu sih?

Aku menghembuskan napas malas, dan segera meraih buku pelajaranku hari ini.

 

***

 

“Kau kenapa, Akashi-kun?” tanya Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerikku yang hanya memutar-mutar sedotan orange juice pesananku.

Aku menghembuskan napas kecewa. “Aku tidak mendapat kiriman mawar lagi,” desahku kecewa. Tetsuya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. “Oh ayolah, Tetsuya! Mawar merah itu salah satu alasan aku semangat untuk datang ke sekolah. Aku sangat penasaran dengan siapa orang itu, bagaimana dia tahu aku sangat menyukai mawar merah. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak tahu aku suka dengan mawar merah,” ucapku memicingkan mata menatap Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membuang napasnya perlahan, dan mengangguk. “Ya. Aku memang tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika Akashi-kun suka dengan mawar merah. Aku juga heran, bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu,” ucap Tetsuya.

“Akhir-akhir ini aku juga tidak melihat Daiki di sekolah. Sepertinya dia tidak masuk beberapa hari ini,” ucapku sedih. 

“Kau merindukan Daiki?” tanya Tetsuya menatapku intens.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja… beberapa minggu ini aku sempat dekat dengan Daiki. Aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Daiki. Aku serasa kembali merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidupku, entah itu apa aku tidak tahu.

Karena kedekatanku dengan Daiki beberapa minggu ini, membuatku sangat merasa kesepian saat Daiki tidak ada di sini. Meskipun masih ada Tetsuya, tapi itu memang tidak bisa mengobati rasa sepi dan rinduku pada Daiki. Huh! Kemana sebenarnya kau, Daiki?

“Akashi-kun, itu sering melamun! Apa yang sebenarnya sering Akashi-kin pikirkan, hmm?” tanya Tetsuya membuyarkan lamunanku.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin pulang dulu, ya! Aku ingin istirahat saja! Jaa, Tetsuya.” Aku beranjak dari dudukku setelah berpamitan dengan Tetsuya. Hari ini aku memang benar-benar tidak mempunyai semangat sama sekali. Aku terus saja memikirkan Daiki.

Aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju rumah setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini aku memang benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat, melupakan kepanatan yang ada dalam pikiranku akhir-akhir ini.

 

***

 

Hari ini aku sengaja mengendarai mobil sendiri. Mengingat beberapa hari ini Daiki tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ada yang mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Bukan aku manja atau apa, namun Daiki sendiri yang bilang akan mengantarku pulang sekolah setiap harinya. Tapi karena beberapa hari ini Daiki tidak berangkat, aku terpaksa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Soal kakiku. Kakiku sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku melirik ponselku yang bergetar dikursi samping pengemudi. Ayah? Ada apa ayah menelponku? Aku segera meraih ponselku dan menekan tombol hijau dilayarnya.

“Ya, Ayah… ada ap— SHIT!!” Aku mengumpat kasar. Kenapa harus jatuh segala sih?

Aku mencoba meraih ponselku yang terjatuh di lantai mobil. Di mana benda pipih itu? Aku makin dalam meraba untuk mencari di mana letak jatuhnya ponselku, sedangkan tangan kananku masih sibuk mengendalikan roda kemudi.

Ah! Ketemu! Aku memekik senang berhasil mendapatkan ponsel pipih itu dalam tanganku. Aku kembali menempelkan benda pipih itu ketelingaku. Namun, mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat sebuah truk besar yang melaju kencang ke arahku.  
Astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 

                 BRAKKK!!!

 

Aku mengerang memegangi kepalaku. Sakit sekali. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitarku sebelum akhirnya semuanya berubah menjadi abu-abu dan semakin gelap.

 

 

***

 

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat indah dan cantik. Tapi aku di mana ini? Di mana semua orang? Kenapa tidak ada siapapun?

Mataku menyipit melihat seseorang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Wajahnya terlihat berisinar diterpa matahari saat ini. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya perlahan, tidak mau menganggunya.

“Seharusnya kau tidak berada di tempat ini…”

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar laki-laki itu bicara. Apa dia bicara denganku? Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada di sini?

“Tempatmu bukan di sini.” Laki-laki itu berucap lagi dan menoleh padaku.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Daiki. Sedang apa Daiki di sini? Di mana ini sebenarnya.

“Aku memang seharusnya sudah ada di sini, Seijuro. Kau tidak boleh berada di tempat ini. Hidupmu masih panjang… kau harus kembali ke duniamu!” Daiki kembali berucap, aku menatap Daiki tak mengerti.  
“Apa maksudmu, Daiki?” tanyaku.

Daiki tersenyum manis padaku.“Kembalilah. Mereka menunggumu!” suruh Daiki.

“Tapi… apa maksudmu? Kita di mana, Daiki?” tanyaku lagi.

“Kita berada di tempat yang abadi. Tapi ini belum waktunya kau berada di tempat ini. Kembalilah… jangan membuat mereka menangis!”

“Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan kembali bersamaku, bukan?” tanyaku menatap Daiki.

Daiki tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. “Aku tidak bisa. Ini adalah tempatku. Kembalilah! Aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapanpun di sini! Selamanya!”

Bayangan Daiki semakin lama semakin memudar. Aku panik. Apa yang terjadi pada Daiki. Daiki di mana?

 

“DAIKI!!! DAIKI!!! DAIKIIIIII!!!!”

 

 

***

 

 

“DAIKIIIIII!!!!”

“Seijuro! Seijuro! Bangun, nak! Seijuro!”

Aku membuka kelopak mataku labar-lebar. Ini… tempat ini beda dengan tempat tadi. Di mana aku sekarang? Aku menoleh dan mendapati ayahku dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau. Ada apa dengan ayah?

“Ayah, ada apa? Kenapa ayah menangis?” tanyaku.  
Ayah menggeleng kecil dan memelukku. “Tidak apa. Ayah hanya senang kau sudah sadar, nak! Ayah bahagia!” tutur ayah sesenggukan.

“Ayah kenapa?” tanyaku melepas pelukan ayah.

“Kamu kecelakaan, Sei. Kamu koma selama satu minggu dan sekarang ayah bahagia kamu sudah sadar,” ucap ayah kembali memelukku. Kecelakaan? Koma? Satu minggu?

“Ayah, Daiki mana?” tanyaku.

Ayah segera melepas pelukanku dan menatapku dalam. Kenapa dengan ayah? Kenapa ayah menjadi aneh seperti ini.

“Kau ingat siapa Daiki, Sei?” tanya ayah. Kenapa ayah bertanya aneh seperti ini sih?

“Ayah aneh sekali! Tentu saja aku ingat! Tidak mungkin aku melupakan calon tunanganku sendiri, bukan?” tanyaku heran.

“Oh! Terima kasih, kamisama!” pekik ayah kembali memeluk tubuhku erat.

“Ayah, ada apa? Kenapa ayah bertingkah aneh sekali?” tanyaku.

Ayah menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya yang berkeriput namun tidak mengurangi kewibawaan dirinya, ayah menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. “Satu tahun yang lalu, kamu mengalami kecelakaan, kamu koma selama satu minggu, dan setelah kamu sadar… kamu tidak ingat apapun, bahkan kamu tidak ingat siapa Daiki yang saat itu adalah calon tunanganmu,” jelas ayah. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya dengan cerita ayah.

“Daiki berusaha mengingatkan siapan dirinya padamu. Namun, yang ada kamu membencinya karena sering mengganggumu. Sejak saat itu, Daiki memilih kembali ke Amerika menyusul adik dan orang tuanya. Kamu tetap menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, meskipun kamu harus mulai beradaptasi lagi karena kamu kehilangan sebaian dari ingatanmu.” Ayah melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Daiki kembali memutuskan kembali ke Jepang dan masuk ke sekolahmu. Daiki berusaha dekat dengamu agar kau bisa kembali mengingatnya. Namun, kamu tetap saja tidak ingat apapun tentang Daiki.” Ayah menghela napas sesaat. “Beberapa minggu lalu, Daiki masuk rumah sakit. Ayah ingin menghubungimu saat itu… tepat sebelum kamu kecelakaan dan kembali koma selama satu minggu.”

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Air mataku langsung menetes. Aku amnesia sampai melupakan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupku? Bahkan aku melupakan jika aku adalah gay karena kecelakaan itu.

“Di mana Daiki, Ayah?” tanyaku menghapus air mataku.

“Daiki… dia—“

“Daiki kenapa, Ayah?” selaku.

Ayah menggeleng kecil. “Daiki sudah pergi, Sei.” Ayah berbisik. “Daiki tidak akan kembali lagi, Sei,” ucap ayah yang langsung memelukku.

Aku menegang. Daiki? Tidak mungkin. Daiki pergi? Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin Daiki meninggalkanku! Tidak mungkin.

Air mataku mengalir bebas menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahku. Aku tidak percaya semua ini!

“Jangan menangis, nak. Daiki akan sedih jika melihatmu begini,” ucap ayah kembali memeluk tubuhku yang masih diam membisu.

 

 

***

 

 

Aku duduk bersimpuh dipusara orang yang dulu pernah aku cintai sebelum amnesia aku alami. Di sana terukir indah nama “AOMINE DAIKI” di atas nisan abu-abu.  
Tanganku menggenggam sepucuk surat putih dan sedikit bercak merah di atasnya. Aku membuka kertas itu. Surat dari Daiki.

 

Dear my beloved...

Halo, Sei –ku :)

Mungkin akan sangat menggelikan bagiku membuat surat picisan semacam ini untukmu. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai cara lain selain menulis surat ini.

Aku tahu… saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Tuhan lebih sayang padaku dan memintaku untuk menemani-Nya di surga ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu lagi.

Kau tahu? Aku sangat sedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu. Melihatmu terbaring koma dengan berbagai alat medis menempel di tubuh ringkihmu. Dan kau tahu, yang membuatku semakin sedih dan hancur adalah kau lupa mengalami amnesia dan melupakanku… bahkan kau sangat membenciku saat itu.

Aku sakit. Aku kecewa. Aku sedih. Aku hancur. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Aku kehilangan Seijuro –ku yang berharga. Aku memutuskan kembali ke Amerika bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin membenciku.

Tapi… aku kembali untukmu. Aku kembali ke Jepang dan mendaftarkan diriku sebagai murid di sekolahmu. Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu bisa tersenyum tanpa aku berada di sampingmu. Aku semakin bahagia melihatmu tersenyum menerima bunga mawar merah itu. Ya… mawar merah itu adalah bunga dariku. Mawar merah adalah bunga kesukaanmu, bukan. Kau mengatakan mawar merah juga bunga kesukaan mendiang ibumu, karena itulah kau sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Kau ingat? Ketika kita pertama bertemu? Aku tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhmu dan membuat rangkaian bunga mawar milikmu jatuh berserakan. Kau marah-marah padaku dan memintaku untuk mengganti rangkaian bunga mawar merahmu itu. Dan sejak saat itu kita menjadi dekat. Lucu, bukan?

Aku sangat bahagia bisa dekat denganmu beberapa minggu ini. Seakan aku masih mempunyai waktu untuk bisa mendapatkan Sei –ku lagi.

Tapi… penyakit ini membuatku harus jauh denganmu. Penyakit sialan yang bersarang di tubuhku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu sudah mulai sedikit demi sedikit merenggut nyawaku.

Hari ini… tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungku. Aku kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku bisa melihat senyum manismu… Sei–ku.

Aku sadar dari komaku. Dan hal pertama yang aku dengar ketika aku sadar adalah, Kau kembali mengalami kecelakaan, Sei… aku kembali melihatmu terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat medis di tubuhmu. Aku tak kuat jika harus melihatmu seperti itu.

Darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidungku. Kepalaku juga terasa sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ya. Aku tahu Tuhan akan memanggilku saat ini.

Kau tenang saja, Sei… aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di surga ini. Selalu dan selamanya akan menunggumu sampai kau datang kepadaku.

Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuro.

Tunanganmu, Aomine Daiki

 

 

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir membaca surat yang Daiki tulis untukku sebelum ia pergi. Aku tahu maksud mimpi itu. Aku di surga bersama Daiki. Tapi… Daiki masih ingin aku melanjutkan hidupku.

Kenapa aku mengingatmu saat kau telah pergi, Daiki. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu?

“Tunggu aku di surga, Daiki,” bisikku mencium nisan Daiki. “Aku mencintaimu,” ucapku lagi kemudian beranjak pergi dari pusara tempat peristirahatan Daiki.

Satu lagi kenangan burukku. Harus kehilangan pangeranku.

 

 

—THE—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Aeeyyy ini termasuk pair langka yang aku suka wkwk kali aja ada yang punya selera yang sama :D
> 
> Dan maapkan soal sad endingnya :”) semoga enggak diprotes sama pembaca ya :”)
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca :) lain kali mampir lagi ya :)


End file.
